Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura Card de Mini-Game
Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura Card de Mini-Game (カードキャプターさくら: さくらカードdeミニゲーム, Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura Card Mini-Game) was released in Japan on December 12, 2003 for the Nintendo Game Boy Advance. The game's text is written in hiragana, as hiragana is easier for young children to read. __TOC__ Plot The game recaps all of the third season of Cardcaptor Sakura. Mini-games are interspersed throughout; most often when Sakura has to transform a Clow Card into a Sakura Card. Starting on episode on, and end at episode 24 completing all the mini-games will end the story mode. Modes After pressing START to open the menu, three modes will be available for selection: ストーリーモード (Story Mode), ギャラリーモード (Gallery Mode) and おえかき モード (お絵かき モード, Drawing Mode). Story Mode Upon selecting "Story Mode", three more options will appear: はじめから ("From the Start") more commonly referred to as "New Game"; つづきから (Continue), and ミニゲーム (Mini-Game). If "Mini-Game" is selected, any mini-game that has been won within story-mode will be playable. Gallery Mode Selecting this mode will allow the player to view the cut-scenes that have been viewed in Story-Mode. The cut-scenes are excerpts from each episode of the third season of Cardcaptor Sakura. Drawing Mode This mode allows for the player to draw within a small, digital-canvas. Different tools such as a pencil, paint brush, spray-can, line-tool, curve-line tool, as well as radial circle and square tools. A small color-pallette is also available for use. Drawings can be "Saved", "Loaded", or "Scratched". If "Scratched" is selected, the canvas will become refreshed; and any unsaved work before selection will be erased. Mini-Games Each mini-game follows the theme of a card and/or an episode. There are 21 mini-games total. Each mini-game is referred to as a "Stage", starting at "Stage 2". Stage 2 - まほうをあててみずをけそう (Mahō o atete mizu o kesou, Let's use magic and drain the water) The objective of this mini-game is to stop all the water-blasts from reaching the side-walk Sakura stands on. Completing this mini-game will result in the Firey card being transformed into a Sakura Card. Instructions * Press the A Button to use a Firey-blast to repel the water-blasts. * Press the left or right arrows on the D-Pad to move Sakura from left to right. * Win: All water-blasts are successfully repelled when time runs out. * Lose: A water-blast hits the side walk or Sakura. Stage 3 - 夕イミングよくボ夕ンをおそう (Yū imingu yoku bo yūno osō) This mini-game is a rhythm-game. Icons of the arrows on the D-pad or the A and B Buttons will scroll from left to right. When the icon enters the green-area in the middle of the screen, the player must press the corresponding button. An "X" will appear if an icon is missed or pressed too early. When the min-game is completed, the Song card will be transformed into a Sakura Card. Instructions * Press A, B, Up, Down, Left, or Right when the corresponding icon enters the green area. * Win: The song ends with less than 4 strikes. * Lose: '''Missing or hitting an icon 4 times. Stage 4 - シャオランにからみつくいとをきろう (''Shaoran ni karamitsuku i to o kirou, ''Let's Cut the Thread that Binds Syaoran) In this mini-game, Syaoran is being tied up with shots of string. Sakura saves Syaoran by cutting the strings with the Sword card. When a string makes contact with Syaoran, his health will slowly drain. Instructions * Use the D-pad to move Sakura around. * Press A to swing The Sword. * '''Win: Syaoran's health bar is above 0 when time runs out. * Lose: Syaoran's health reaches 0. stage 5 - ふみつぶされないようににげよう (Fumitsubusa renai yō ni nigeyou, Let's run and don't get trampled) The fifth stage mini-game is a dodging mini-game. The teddy-bear Sakura gives Yukito grows to an enormous size, and attacks her. The bears foot will appear at the top of the screen, at this time the player will decide if Sakura should dive left or right. Instructions * Press left or right on the D-pad to move Sakura in either direction. * Press A to have Sakura make a quick dive in the direction she's facing. * Win: Avoid the teddy-bears foot until time runs out, with less than 4 strikes. * Lose: The teddy-bear hits Sakura 3 times. Stage 6 - カードをあててひつじをけそう (Kādo o atete hitsuji o kesou, Let's use the Card to Erase the Sheep) This mini-game is both a dodging-game and erasing game. Sakura is stuck in the deep, dark, pit with hundreds of sheep plushies. Big and small sheep plushies will fall from the top of the screen. Sakura must throw the Erase card at the sheep plush to make it disappear, without being hit 3 times. Instructions * Use left or right on the D-pad to move Sakura in either direction. * Press A to have Sakura throw the Erase card, straight up at the sheep plush. * Win: Sakura is hit less than 3 times by a sheep plush when time runs out. * Lose: Sakura is hit 3 times by a sheep plush. Stage 7 - じてんしゃよリさきにゴールしよう (Jitensha yori saki ni gōru shiyou, ''Get Ahead of the Bike) The Stage 7 mini-game is a simple racing mini-game. Sakura roller-blades through a part of Tomoeda; getting to the finish line before the possessed bicycle. Hitting a wall will cause Sakura to fall backwards, temporarily stopping. Similarly, if she skates over a dirt-patch, her speed is drastically decreased. Instructions * Press the A button in a semi-rhythmic way to make Sakura push skate. * Use the left and right on the D-pad to manoeuvre Sakura through the streets. * '''Win:' Crossing the finish line before the possessed bike. * Lose: The possessed bike crosses the finish line before Sakura. Stage 8 - フラワーのおと すはなを キャッチしよう (Furawā no oto su Hana o kyatchi shiyou, ''Catch The Flower's Dropping Flowers) The Stage 8 mini-game is a simple catch mini-game. In the top right of the corner, a yellow window with the hiragana: キャッチ (Catch) displays the number of flowers Sakura has caught. In the top left corner, a green window with the hiragana: れんぞく (''Renzoku, ''Continuous; more commonly referred to as "Combo"). This window keeps track of how many flowers in a row Sakura has caught. The counter restarts if a flower is missed. The Flower will throw a total of 30 flowers; 20 of which Sakura has to catch to complete the mini-game. Instructions * Press A to make Sakura jump. * Press left or right while jump to make Sakura jump in that direction. * Press left or right on the D-pad to make Sakura walk in either direction. * '''Win:' Catching 20 flowers before The Flower stops dropping flowers. * Lose: Under 20 flowers caught by the time The Flower has stopped dropping flowers. Stage 9 - かぎをぜんぶあつめてでぐちからだっしゅつしよう (Kagi o zenbu atsumete deguchi kara dasshutsu shiyou, ''Collect All the Keys and Escape Through the Exit) This mini-game is a maze mini-game. The player navigates the maze as Sakura from a bird's-eye-view. Collecting 4 keys to unlock the gate at the top of the maze. Characters from the ''Alice in Wonderland themed episode, episode 55, walk around the maze, attempting to keep Sakura from leaving. The characters that appear in the maze are: The Mad Hatter (Touya) The White Rabbit (Yukito) Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Two Syaoran's). Instructions * Use the D-pad to direct Sakura around the maze, collecting the 4 keys. * Win: Sakura exits the maze after collecting all 4 keys. * Lose: Sakura is trapped within the maze when time runs out, or being tagged by any one of the characters patrolling the maze. Stage 10 - スッピーからおかしをまもろう (Suppī kara okashi o mamorou, Defend the sweets from Suppi) This mini-game is a defence mini-game. Kero refuses to share his sweets with Suppi, but Suppi is on a sugar-rush after just a few bites. The player controls Kero as he defends his sweets-stash from Spinel Sun. A counter is kept at the top of the screen with the hiragana: かい. Instructions * Use left or right on the D-pad to move Kero in that direction. * Win: Kero bounces Spinel off his barrier 30 times to tire Spinel. After 30 bounces, the player is allowed to let Spinel passed. * Lose: Spinel makes it to the sweets-stash before being tired out after 30 bounces. Stage 11- かべにぶつからないようにうえまでのぼろう (Kabe ni butsukaranai yō ni ue made noborou, ''Climb Up and Avoid Hitting the Walls) This mini-game is another dodging mini-game. Sakura rides on The Float up a dark elevator shaft to get back to the elevator car. Several blue winged hearts with yellow stars are spread throughout the stage. The winged hearts are unnecessary to finish the stage, but when collected, add to a high-score at the top of the screen. The score is kept in a window at the top of the screen with the hiragana: てん after the score total. Instructions * Use the D-pad to manoeuvre Sakura around obstacles. * '''Win:' Sakura reaches the elevator-car. * Lose: Sakura hits a wall or obstacle. Stage 12 - ケルベロスにあわをあててきれいにしてあげよう (Keruberosu ni awa o atete kirei ni shite ageyou, ''Clean Keroberus with Bubbles) The Stage 11 mini-game involves Sakura shooting The Bubbles at Keroberus after her gets cover in flower. The game is played on platforms in which Keroberus will jump from to avoid Sakura and The Bubbles. The mini-games end when Keroberus is hit with The Bubbles 8 times. Instructions * Use the D-pad to control Sakura. * Press the A button to have Sakura jump. * Press the B button to have Sakura shoot bubbles from the Star Wand. * '''Win:' Keroberus is hit with The Bubbles 8 times before time runs out. * Lose: Time runs out before Keroberus is hit 8 times with The Bubbles. Stage 13 - うたごえをたよリにともよをみつけよう (Uta go e ota yo Ri ni Tomoyo o mitsukeyou, ''Find Tomoyo By Listening For Her Singing) Tomoyo and Sakura have become separated within the school. The school now acts as a maze in its pitch-black state; making it more difficult to find Tomoyo. Listen for Tomoyo's singing (the sound of a flute accompanying the music playing in the background). Instructions * Use the D-pad to have Sakura listen for Tomoyo's voice in one of four directions. * Press the A button to move Sakura in the direction she faces. * '''Win:' Tomoyo is found before 20 moves are up. * Lose: Sakura is unable to find Tomoyo in under 20 moves. Stage 14 - ペンギンをこおらせてやっつけよう (Pengin o kōra sete yattsukeyou, ''Freeze the Penguins and Beat Them) Stage 14 is another shooting and platform mini-game, similar to the Stage 12 mini-game. Pink penguins are appearing in the park and Sakura must keep them at bay by shooting them with The Freeze. Instructions * Use the D-pad to move Sakura. * Press the A button to make Sakura jump. * Press the B button to shoot The Freeze at the penguins. * Use the D-pad to push the penguin-ice cubes off screen or into other penguins. * '''Win:' All penguins are defeated. * Lose: Sakura is hit 3 times. Stage 15 - ひだリのえと ちがうところをぜんぶみつけよう (Hida Ri no eto chigau tokoro o zenbu mitsukeyou, Find All the Differences to the Left) Stage 14 is a "spot-the-difference" mini-game. The image will consist of Sakura in her school uniform, holding the Star Wand. Kero stands next to her against an apple tree background. The player as 1 minute to find all 5 differences. During that time, the puzzle to the left will distort from time to time. Instructions * Use the D-pad to move the cursor (portrait as the Star Wand with blue sparkles). * Press the A button to select an area of difference with the sparkling-end of the staff. * Win: All 5 differences are found before time runs out. * Lose: Time runs out or three guesses are incorrect. Stage 16 - おなじキャラク夕 ーのカードををさがそう (Onaji kyaraku yū ̄ no kādo o o sagasou, ''Find the Card of the Same Character) This mini-game is a simple matching mini-game. Cards with the faces of: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Kero, Eriol, Yukito and Touya will appear in pairs. The cars will flip over and shuffle themselves. After shuffling, the cards lay out in two rows of 7. The Eriol card acts as the "joker" where when selected, it will shuffle any cards on the board. Instructions * Use the D-pad to hover over a card. * Press the A button to select a card. * '''Win:' All cards are paired under 8 incorrect guess. * Lose: 8 guess are mad incorrect. Stage 17 - リかをおおなみか らまもろう (Rika o ō na Mika-ra mamorou, Protect Rika From the Large Waves) Stage 17 is another defence mini-game. Rika is having difficulty swimming; large waves continuously wash over Rika as she tries to keep to the surface of the water. Sakura must protect Rika by shooting the waves with large blasts of water. Instructions * Use the D-pad to have Sakura shoot a water-blast in that direction. * Win: 30 waves are blasted away from Rika. * Lose: A wave reaches Rika. Stage 18 - まほうをためてなだれをとめよう (Mahō o tamete nadare o tomeyou, Use Magic to Stop the Avalanche) This mini-game is a timing mini-game. Sakura stands at the foot of a snowy hill with an avalanche heading straight for everyone. Sakura must stop the avalanche before it gets too close. Instructions * Hit the D-pad's arrows repeatedly to fill the gauge. * Press the A button when the yellow diamond aligns with the green area on the gauge. * Win: The gauge is successfully filled and the yellow diamond is aligned within the green zone. * Lose: The avalanche reaches Sakura (30 seconds runs out), or the yellow diamond is not aligned within the green zone when the A button is pressed. Stage 20 - さくらをみつけだそう (Sakura o mitsukedasou, Find Saura) The Stage 20 mini-game is another maze navigation mini-game. This time from as Syaoran. Sakura is lost somewhere within the strange strange maze. Follow the red arrow in the top left corner to navigate the maze. Strange black energy balls will block Syaoran's bath. Swing his sword three times to disperse the mass. Instructions * Use the D-pad to move Syaoran. * Press the A button to swing Syaoran's sword. * Win: Sakura is found before time runs out. * Lose: Sakura is still lost when time is up. Stage 21 - かみなリ をあてて てきをたおそう (Kaminari o atete teki o taosou, Defeat Kaminari) This stage is another defence mini-game. Animatronic horses are charging at Sakura. She can either shoot at the horses or dodge them. Instructions * Use the left or right arrows on the D-pad to move Sakura. * Press the A button to have Sakura shoot the animatronic horses. * Win: Sakura is hit less than 3 times when all horses have passed. * Lose: Sakura is hit 3 times. Stage 22 - パズルをクリアしよう (Pazuru o kuria shiyou, Complete the Puzzle) Stage 22 is a puzzle mini-game. The puzzle that Sakura has to complete is an image of Clow Reed on a panel-puzzle. At the start of the game, the puzzle will disappear, panel by panel; then reappear mixed up. The puzzle must be completed before time runs out. Instructions * Use the D-pad to move a panel into the empty slot. * Win: The puzzle is completed within 5 minutes (displayed as 300 seconds). * Lose: The puzzle is incomplete when time runs out. Stage 23 - リバーシでエリ才ルにかとう (Ribāshi de Eri sai ru ni Katō, ''Compete in a Game of Reversi Against Eriol) The last mini-game is a game of Reversi. Instructions * Use the D-pad to move the cursor (depicted as the Star Wand) * Press the A button to place a disk on one of the legal tiles (indicated in red). * '''Win:' Sakura has more disks in her color on the board by the end of the game. * Lose: Eriol has more disks of his color on the board by the end of the game. Gallery Art= Sakura Card de Mini-Game Back.jpg|Back Sakura Card de Mini-Game Cart.jpg|Game cartridge |-|Screenshots= Category:Video Games